You Again
by cullen04
Summary: Bella finally feels settled after scoring her first post college job at Crazefeed Inc. Until she recognizes a familiar face among the crew. How will Edward and Bella cope with being coworkers and exes? M just to be safe. (Sorry I suck at summaries but I promise it will be fun.)


I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, my feeble attempts at sleeping finally catching up to me as my eyelids got heavier and heavier. Today was going to be a big day; it was the first day at my new job at _Crazefeed_ , an internet news media company. After my consistently applying and failing to multiple companies in Seattle I finally hit the jackpot. After doing much research on _Crazefeed_ I couldn't be more excited. Everyone seemed so chill and open-minded.

I grabbed my phone off my bed side table. Damn it, it was 5:59 am already. My alarm would be going off at any second. Might as well get the day started. I walked into my kitchen and turned on my coffee pot before I jumped in the shower. The steaming water felt too amazing, but it was also making me feel incredibly sleepy, a quick shower would have to do.

Cravefeed's casual dress code was heaven sent. I slipped on some black skinny slacks, a jeans shirt, and my navy blue converse. I curled my hair into big loose curls and pulled a few strands back into a half up do. Crap, it was 7:30 already?! I packed my bag quickly and had to take my coffee to go. My first day and I was already going to be late, way to make a good impression moron!

Of course there would be traffic! God did I miss Forks, there was literally not enough people inhabiting it to cause traffic.

I pulled into the parking lot at 7:50, I grabbed my bag and ran quickly into the building. At the front desk sat a beautiful olive skinned woman with blonde hair plopped onto her head tied into a messy bun. She had a nose piercing and her arms were covered in tattoos.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, today is my first day." I said. She looked up at me from behind her thick framed glasses and smiled.

"Hey, my name is Rosalie, I'm the office assistant here at _Crazefeed_ , go ahead and take a seat and Carlisle will be with you in just a second." I thanked her and sat on a big bright orange couch. I decided now would be the best time to text Charlie or he'd be calling me all day.

 **Hey pop, just got to work! I'll call you tonite. Love you. XO**

I clicked send and put my phone away. Just as I was looking up a tall gorgeous man approached the front desk. He had to be at least 6 feet 5 inches and was built like a lumberjack; he chatted flirtingly with Rosalie and kissed her cheek before approaching me. "Hey my name is Emmett; I'm supposed to bring you into the staff meeting to meet everyone." He said, as he smiled and stuck his hand out.

I put my insignificant tiny hand into his a quickly stuttered out an introduction. "Hi, I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella." I followed him passed a large space with about two dozen desks and computers, where I assumed I'd be working along with everyone else.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Emmett asked casually.

"Uhh, Forks its a few hours from here."

"Forks, hmm... That's cool. I'm from Tennesee," he said before stopping in front of a door. "You ready to face the sharks?" he asked menacingly. I gasped audibly and Emmett burst into laughter before opening the door.

I walked into a huge conference room with about twenty people inside. Carlisle Cullen, the director of _Crazefeed_ was standing at the front of the room while a little black haired pixie of a woman and tall white haired girl argued.

"How can you say no one would be interested in a Nutella recipe video Jane, you're an imbecile!" the pixie shouted.

"Nutella is overplayed and boring, just like you Alice! It's all about Cookie Butter and you know it!"

"Now now ladies, settle down." Carlisle said, looking over to me. "Ah Bella! You're finally here!" He said bringing me in for a hug. "Everyone this is Isabella Swan, our new Lifestyle writer. Go ahead Bella, tell everyone a little bit about yourself."

Uhh… what. .. I so wasn't prepared for this. I looked from Carlisle to Emmett. "It's okay, despite what you walked into, they don't bite." Carlisle laughed taking a seat.

"Uhm, okay, well my name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella…" I said looking at my shoes, "I'm from Forks, Washington…"

"Forks? Just like Edward!" the little pixie named Alice shouted excitedly. Did she just say…? I looked up and my eyes immediately connected with the green orbs that broke my heart. Edward Mason. "Hello Bella," he said aloud.

"Do you two know each other?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." We both responded quietly.

"Perfect," he clapped, "You can take the desk by Edward's. You Edward are in charge of making Isabella here feel at home."

No no no please no.

"I'd love to." Edward smiled. I don't know why he was so happy about this. The last time we spoke he said he never wanted to talk to me again.

After a 15 minute wrap up of what articles and videos had to be completed in the next week, Carlisle handed me my first assignment and the meeting was adjourned. I stood by the door and the tall woman Jane walked by me and smacked into my arm, hard. "Pay no mind to her; she's just a bitter bitch with writer's block… I'm Alice!" The pixie said pulling me into a hug, "I just know we're going to be the best of friends! We should go have drinks tonight, oh my God I know the perfect little dive bar."

"Alice, baby I think you're overwhelming the poor girl." a blonde man said, putting one arm around Alice and shaking my hand with the other, "My names Jasper, anything you need you can come to us. Any friend of Edward's is a friend of ours."

"Actually we're not…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward interrupted, "You harassing Bella into a sleepover already Alice?"

"Nothing wrong with a little hazing." Emmett said, nudging my shoulder.

"So drink tonight Bella?" Alice asked again.

"Uhhh… yeah.." I answered.

"Kids, how about we let Bella get situated before we overwhelm her with undying affection." Carlisle said, "Edward…"

"Oh yeah, uhm… right this way Bella…" He said guiding me out the door.

"We'll see you at lunch Bella!" Alice shouted from behind me. I nodded following Edward.

He walked to the cluster of desks, the farthest from the door and pulled out a chair that I only assumed was mine since it accompanied an empty desk with the biggest MAC desktop I'd ever seen.

"Bella, I think we need to talk…" Edward said, his was chair turned facing me. He was sitting so close to me I could smell his cologne. God, he was still living breathing perfection.

"Edward please…" I tried to insist. We didn't need to do this, definitely not here and now.

"Bella please, I need to explain myself. I was 17 and an idiot please." He pleaded putting my hands into his.

"Not here Edward, we can talk tonight at my place, clear the air if you please but not here, I just don't want them to know about our past. Please." I said pulling my hands away from his. "I don't want them to think of me differently."

He nodded his eyes welling with tears.


End file.
